A Road of Experience
by PuddlePops
Summary: Con la inminente separación que les espera al final del verano, Tenten, Ino, Sakura y Hinata deciden partir en un viaje de carretera juntas. "Sasuke, cosas mágicas ocurren en los viajes de carreteras. Así que porque no sacas el palo que tienes atracado en tu culo causante de toda tu negatividad y nos dejas vivir nuestras vidas en paz" Iba a ser un verano inolvidable.
1. Prólogo

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A road of experience**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Summary: Con la inminente separación que les espera al final del verano pues cada una partirá a una universidad distinta, Tenten, Ino, Sakura y Hinata deciden partir en una última aventura juntas. La única regla: Cumplir cada ítem de La Lista y no tener remordimientos.

Advertencias: Sexo, drogas y alcohol! Ehhh, no es broma, básicamente esas son las únicas advertencias y si no les gusta leer sobre estos temas, por favor no continúen ya que no me hago responsable de los traumas que cause. Es en serio. Oh, y también lenguaje vulgar.

N/A: Esta idea lleva casi un año rondándome la cabeza pero no tenía ni idea de cómo escribirla, pero finalmente me decidí y aquí está. Le tengo mucho cariño a este fic porque me he inspirado en muchas cosas que me han pasado a mí y mis mejores amigas y espero que a ustedes les guste tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo.

**. . . . **

-Espera estabas siendo sarcástica, ¿verdad?

La voz de Tenten se vio ahogada por el sonido del aire que entraba por las ventanas del Chevrolet Impala de Sakura. A su lado, Hinata Hyuga observó a sus amigas con nerviosismo, obviamente esperando a que una guerra se desatara. Sakura Haruno, la cual mantenía la vista clavada en la autopista, bajó la velocidad del auto para mirar a la rubia a su lado, en su frente había aparecido una pequeña arruga que anunciaba peligro.

Pero Ino Yamanaka parecía ajena al desconcierto de sus amigos. La chica estaba jugueteando con el equipo del auto, a pesar de que Sakura le había advertido por millonésima vez que no lo tocara.

-…Ino-la llamó la pelirrosa con una voz peligrosamente suave-Dime, por favor, que cuando hace _tres horas_, me dijiste que tomará la entrada de la derecha, no estabas adivinando…

Ino no respondió al instante, su vista seguía fija en el equipo de sonido. Tenten puso los ojos en blanco. _TÍPICO. _¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurría poner a Ino Yamanaka-_me-distraigo-cada-vez-que-pasa-una-mosca_ a cargo del mapa?

Solamente a ellas.

-Por supuesto que sé donde estamos, Sakura-respondió Ino finalmente, su tono destilaba seguridad, sin embargo, Ino siempre aparentaba estar segura de sí misma, aunque la experiencia les había enseñado que eso se cumplía en un 50% de los casos como máximo.

Como cuando Ino había estado totalmente segura que Karin las había invitado a su fiesta a pesar de que hasta 4to año aún las odiaba y habían tenido que escalar las rejas del local para poder entrar y Hinata había terminado con una pierna rota y una linda historia que contarle a su padre. O cuando Ino les había asegurado que las entradas que Kiba le había regalado por su aniversario de 4 meses eran autenticas y habían terminado en la comisaría de Konoha con un par de prostitutas y su chulo. Se habían hecho amigos y Kimiko, una de las prostitutas le había enviado un precioso arreglo florar por su cumpleaños, pero ese no era el punto. Cada vez que Ino tenía un plan, estaba totalmente segura de que iba a funcionar, el problema era que en la mitad de casos no funcionaban y luego tenían que lidiar con las desastrosas consecuencias, y en el caso de Tenten con ser enviada al campamento bíblico. Solo había pasado una vez y la habían expulsado, así que el verano no había terminado tan mal.

Y no es que Ino no fuera brillante, porque lo era. Es más, si Ino usara sus habilidades para el mal, la policía de Konoha estaría jodida, es más, el mismo Batman estaría arruinado. Era una suerte que usara sus poderes para meterlas a clubes y fiestas exclusivas.

El problema era que a veces las cosas se salían de control.

Y este era uno de los casos.

-Muy bien-dijo Sakura, rompiendo el tenso silencio-En ese caso sigamos-y volvió a pisar el acelerador. Tenten observó como la rubia, le daba un vistazo al mapa en sus piernas y luego volvía su atención al equipo de sonido. La castaña solo se atrevió a intercambiar una mirada de nerviosismo con Hinata, la cual lucía igual de intranquila.

-¿Qué salida tomo ahora, Ino?-preguntó Sakura.

-¿Ehhh…?-la rubia le dio un vistazo al panorama, luego al mapa y luego esbozó una de sus encantadoras sonrisas que normalmente la sacaban de apuros-…No lo sé.

Tenten tuvo que sujetarse para no darse de narices contra el asiento de Sakura. Hinata, a su lado, no tuvo tanta suerte y terminó en el suelo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Eh, digamos que no soy muy buena leyendo mapas-comentó la rubia, con una sonrisa de arrepentimiento-¿Tal vez debí mencionarlo antes de quitarle el mapa a Tenten?

Tenten soltó un largo suspiro y Hinata se limitó a soltar un pequeño chillido cuando percibió el aura oscura de Sakura llenando el auto.

-Pero definitivamente nos estamos perdidas-agregó la chica, con una voz entusiasta.

-¿DE VERDAD? ¿ENTONCES ME PODRIAS DECIR EN DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAMOS, GENIO?-chilló Sakura.

En retrospectiva, tal vez hacer ese viaje no había sido la mejor idea del mundo.

. . . .

-Apaga esa música, Tenten, es deprimente-chilló Ino desde la cama. La rubia estaba inmersa en una revista, mientras se pintaba las uñas y se mensajeaba con Kiba. El cómo lograba hacer tantas cosas a la vez, seguía siendo un misterio para ella.

A su lado, Sakura se dedicaba a trenzarse su largo cabello rosa y luego deshacía todo su trabajo para probar un nuevo estilo. Hinata la contemplaba con curiosidad e intentaba imitar los movimientos de Sakura con torpeza. En algún punto, Sakura se compadeció de su amiga y empezó a practicar peinados en la cabellera oscura de su amiga.

Tenten las observaba desde su escritorio, había estado leyendo un par de mensajes que Temari le había enviado con información de la Universidad de Suna, pero sinceramente ver a su tres mejores amigas interactuar era demasiado entretenido como perdérselo por información de la universidad cuando ella ya sabía que cursos iba a tomar.

Dios iba a echarlas tanto de menos en cuanto el verano terminara.

Las había conocido en la escuela primaria. Aún recordaba como Ino la había arrastrado a su mesa y la había obligado a sentarse con ella: _A partir de ahora eres nuestra nueva amiga, _le había dicho. En aquella época Sakura aún era tímida y Hinata apenas podía hablar sin tartamudear, pero Tenten era nueva y no conocía a nadie en Konoha, así que no le importaba lo que los demás niños decían de sus nuevas compañeras; además estaba demasiado feliz por haber hecho amigas tan fácilmente como para quejarse.

Igual, esas tres chicas raras de la mesa amarilla habían terminado siendo las tías más geniales que había conocido en su vida.

Y ahora no podía imaginarse su vida sin ellas. Ni siquiera podía imaginarse cómo sería decirles adiós al final del verano. Con solo imaginárselo le entraban unas terribles ganas de llorar.

-Déjala en paz, Cerda-replicó Sakura a su amiga rubia, que estaba concentrada peinando a Hinata. Tenten solo le dedicó una sonrisa burlona a Ino, la cual le sacó la lengua como respuesta.

Su madre le había asegurado que terminar la secundaria no iba a significar perder a sus amigas para siempre, pero Tenten no estaba tan segura. Ino se quedaría en Konoha, Sakura se iría a Tokio con una beca completa, Hinata se iría a América y ella se iría a Suna. ¿Cómo rayos iban a verse? Tenían celulares y mensajes, pero no iba a ser lo mismo. Y siendo sincera, estaba aterrorizada de perderlas.

-Creo que este verano deberíamos hacer algo distinto-Ino lanzó su teléfono para darle énfasis a sus palabras.

Cuando Ino soltaba su teléfono significaba que algo grande estaba a punto de ocurrir. Como el verano pasado, que Ino había insistido en hacer algo nuevo; habían terminado en la cárcel-una vez más-porque aparentemente interrumpir la Reunión de Kages para anunciar que Sakura era la hermana perdida de Tsunade no era divertido. Y decir que Ino era la amante del Mizukage, que estaba embarazada con octillizos, tampoco lo era.

Hoy en día ya nadie tenía sentido del humor.

-¿Que tan distinto?-preguntó Hinata, con voz suave.

La pobre Hinata siempre era la más perjudicada en esta clase de situaciones y Tenten entendía perfectamente su reticencia. Después de todo, Hinata era la más propensa a acabar en el hospital, o en la cárcel, o como ocurrió en una ocasión, el sótano de Suigetsu. La última experiencia había sido particularmente perturbadora, porque había estado allí casi 36 horas y Tenten estaba bastante segura que las heridas emocionales de esa experiencia aún no habían terminado de cicatrizar. Había sido como _The Hangover_, excepto que ellas no habían sido drogadas, tampoco habían ido a un casino y ganado una fortuna, al contrario, había perdiendo más dinero del que tenían. Lo único que habían sacado de esa experiencia era: un tatuaje, en el caso de Sakura; tres semanas en rehabilitación, en el caso de Ino y tres semanas en el campamento bíblico para Tenten.

Decir que las cosas no terminaban bien cuando Ino se le ocurría algo distinto que hacer, era quedarse corto.

-Un viaje de carretera.

Se hizo un profundo silencio mientras las tres cavilaban la idea.

Ino las observó con superioridad, tal y como lo hacía cada vez que se le ocurría un plan particularmente brillante. Pero esta vez, Tenten tuvo que admitir muy a su pesar, la idea no sonaba nada mal.

-Nunca creí que lo diría chicas, pero Ino, esa es una buena idea-dijo Sakura. Sus ojos brillaban emocionados y Tenten casi podía ver los engranajes de su cerebro moverse, planificando cada destino de su viaje.

-Gracias Sakura-respondió la rubia ignorando la broma de su amiga. Como Sakura, Ino también estaba en plena fase de planificación.

-Somos mayores de edad-admitió Tenten-Ya no nos pueden detener, sobretodo porque este es nuestro último verano viviendo bajo el techo de mi madre-agregó. Su madre siempre le repetía que: _**mientras**_ _**vivas bajo mi techo seguirás mis reglas,**_ pero ahora, una vez acabado el verano tomaría un tren a Suna y no volvería a pisar Konoha hasta las vacaciones de invierno.

-Eso es cierto-admitió Hinata. Tenten sabía perfectamente que incluso Hiashi Hyuga, el hombre más controlador y exigente del planeta, no podía detener a su hija si se quería ir de vacaciones. Podía ponerle mil trabas en el camino, pero al final del día no podía detenerla por siempre.

En cuanto a Ino y Sakura, ninguna tendría problemas.

Ino hacía básicamente lo que quería, ya que desde la muerte de su madre, tenía a su padre comiendo de la palma de su mano. Si Ino le decía _rueda_, Inoichi rodaba. Sakura, por otro lado, se había criado bajo la tutela de Tsunade, una de las figuras más influyentes de Konoha y la mejor médica de Japón, tal vez del planeta. Pero todas sabían que la imagen de sobriedad que Tsunade proyectaba era solo una fachada, la cual ocultaba a una mujer inmadura entrando a la tercera edad que dedicaba su vida a embriagarse y hacer apuestas que siempre perdía. Tsunade era una mujer brillante y nadie podía negar que adoraba a Sakura, pero no era exactamente el modelo a seguir que uno le debía dar a su hijo. Y como Tsunade no le podía exigir nada a su ahijada, Sakura podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana siempre y cuando mantuviera su expediente en blanco y notas perfectas. Y no saliera en las noticias, eso también era importante, pero Sakura se las había arreglado para evitar las cámaras durante su vida entera. Era una suerte que los padres de Sakura se dedicaran a viajar por el mundo y nunca estuvieran en casa. O al menos en estos casos era una suerte; en cualquier otro momento era una mierda total.

-Chicas, creo está decidido-dijo Ino, rompiendo las cavilaciones de la castaña. Sakura tenía un cuaderno en la mano y estaba lista para empezar a escribir su itinerario. Hinata, a su lado, era una mezcla de emoción y miedo; una mezcla bastante usual en ella cuando Ino anunciaba algo_**-¡Empaquen su basura, perras, porque nos vamos a un viaje de carretera! **_

Iba a ser un verano inolvidable.

. . . .

-Sakura deja ese cuaderno-se quejó Ino.

-Calla Cerda-respondió la chica, mientras revisaba garabateaba en el pequeño cuadrado forrado de piel que había comprado para la ocasión.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-preguntó Hinata.

-Debemos hacer una lista de lo que haremos-respondió Sakura, levantando el cuaderno como si se tratara de la Biblia.

-¿Una lista?

-¡Frente!-se quejó Ino con voz aguda, pero Sakura la ignoró.

-No se ustedes pero yo tengo una lista de cosas que siempre he querido hacer pero que Tsunade siempre me decía: ¡_No lo hagas, las chicas terminan muertas por hacer eso!-_Sakura hacía una imitación fantástica de Tsunade-Pero este verano soy legal y ahora sí puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana-se explicó la chica.

-Oh, yo también tenía una lista así, hasta que papá la encontró y le dio un ataque de pánico-exclamó Ino, ahora sus ojos celestes resplandecían emocionados.

-¿Entonces tenemos que escribir todo lo que queremos hacer antes de que el verano acabe?-preguntó Tenten, mientras contemplaba el cuaderno. Sakura sonrió y asintió:

-Exacto. ¿Qué opinan?-agregó.

La sonrisa que recibió de las otras tres le confirmó que las demás estaban de acuerdo.

-Muy bien-grito Tenten alegremente-¡Pásame un lapicero!

. . . .

**LA SUPER INCREIBLE LISTA DE COSAS QUE DEBEMOS HACER ANTES DEL FINAL DEL VERANO**

**Hecha por: **_Ino-cerda, Sakura-frente, Hinabanina, Tenchan._

Contarle a un extraño toda mi vida.

(Hinata: Los extraños no te juzgan)

Correr en una maratón.

(Tenten: Y si puedo ganar, eso solo mejoraría todo. Y de preferencia por una buena causa)

Besar a un extraño.

(Sakura: ¡Oh sí! Un extraño sexy, de preferencia).

Iniciar una sesión de aplausos.

(Ino: Cómo en las películas, solo necesito encontrar el momento ideal para hacerlo).

Aprender a nadar.

(Hinata: …Sin morir ahogada, a menos que sea salvada por un hermoso hombre)

Ganar algo. Lo que sea.

(Tenten: La lotería, una rifa, lo que sea. Es hora de cambiar mi suerte)

Salvarle la vida a alguien.

(Sakura: Ni idea de cómo, pero sería un sueño hecho realidad).

Ser una dama de honor.

(Sakura: ¿Te das cuenta que ninguna de nosotras se va a casar para el final del verano, verdad?

Ino: Me da igual. Así sea de una desconocida, quiero ser su dama de honor)

Subir a un globo aerostático.

(Hinata: Y así superar mi miedo a las alturas).

Colarme a una boda.

(Tenten: Como en la película _Los Rompebodas, _antes que se enamoraran y todo eso).

Aparecer en la televisión.

(Ino: ¿Con esa cara, Sakura? Buena suerte).

Inspirar a alguien.

(Sakura: ¿No crees que estás siendo un poquito delirante, Ino?).

Hacerme un cambio de look.

(Hinata: Algo extravagante. O al menos un poquito extravagante).

Besar a alguien en la lluvia.

(Tenten: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso no puedo ser un poquito romántica?)

Que alguien escriba una canción sobre mí.

(Sakura: Una buena canción y si me la canta sería mil veces mejor).

Cantar en un karaoke.

(Ino: Con ustedes tres por supuesto).

Ser capaz de iniciar un escándalo.

(Tenten: Hina ese debe ser todo un reto para ti)

Hablar en la radio.

(Tenten: Ya sea concursando o dedicando una canción. Solo quiero hacerlo).

Ir a un concierto sola y subir al escenario.

(Sakura: Que me inviten al escenario, no quiero ser la loca que la seguridad echa del escenario)

Hacerme un tatuaje.

(Ino: Solo quiero perderle el miedo a las agujas. Y los tatuajes son sexys).

Enamorarnos (y ser correspondidas)

(Todas: Siiiii…)

. . . .

-¿Cómo rayos convenciste a tu padre que te dejara venir?-preguntó Ino, una vez que la tensión había disminuido. Sakura mantenía su expresión enfurruñada, pero al menos su aura violenta había desaparecido. Tenten levantó la vista del mapa para observar a la morena con curiosidad. Ella llevaba toda la tarde haciéndose la misma pregunta, cuando la habían pasado a recoger, no había habido ningún escándalo o maldiciones de parte de Hiashi.

(Dentro de la mansión Hyuga ellas estaban bajo la categoría personas _non_ _grata_)

-Le dije a papá que Neji venía con nosotras-respondió la morena, con una mirada avergonzada-Y cuando digo nosotras, hablo de mí, Neji y su aburrida novia.

Ino estalló en carcajadas, y le dio palmadas de felicitación en la espalda a Hinata, mientras coreaba: ¡AL FIN ESTAS APRENDIENDO, HINATA SANTISIMA VIRGEN DE TODAS LAS VIRGENES! ¡BIENVENIDA AL LADO OSCURO OFICIALMENTE!

Sakura se rió suavemente, mientras que Hinata se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba, pero Tenten no las escuchaba, su cerebro estaba pendiente de lo que Hinata había dicho, o más bien a quien había mencionada. Neji Hyuga. Neji era el primo de Hinata y ella lo había conocido cuando tenía catorce años y había sido amor a primera vista. Tenten había ido a visitar a su amiga-_en aquella época aún podía entrar a la mansión-_y él se había mudado hacía menos de una semana. A los catorce años Tenten había jurado que él se convertiría en su esposo. ¿Y cómo no enamorarse de Neji? A los catorce años, Neji era el chico más lindo que había visto en su vida. Tenía los ojos grises más irresistibles del mundo y era demasiado hermoso como para ser real.

Se había enamorado irrevocablemente de él desde entonces. Y ahora, cuatro años después, seguía tan enamorada de él como el primer día que lo había visto. Y él seguía ignorándola tal y como lo había hecho desde el día que se conocieron.

Era realmente patético.

-¡Oh no!-exclamó Sakura ruidosamente, interrumpiendo los gritos de la rubia-Hinata, mencionaste al _Innombrable._

-_Oh_-Hinata se llevo las manos a la boca y observó a Tenten con una mirada de disculpa, pero la castaña la ignoró:

-¿Neji sigue con esa bruja?-preguntó e inmediatamente escuchó como Sakura e Ino gruñían ante la pregunta.

-... ¿Hasta ayer?-contestó Hinata, tras intercambiar una mirada con sus otras dos amigas. Tenten soltó un resoplido nada femenino y se desplomó en el asiento.

-Si vas a lloriquear no lo hagas en mi auto, lo dejarás apestando a tu patetismo.

-¡Sakura!-exclamó Hinata con una mirada de escándalo, pero Ino la interrumpió:

-Bien dicho, Frente. Tenten si te vas a comportar como una perra llorona te abandonaremos en medio de la carretera. Y sí, a partir de ahora las llamare perras, porque eso es lo que son. Son _mis_ perras.

-¡Ino!

-Pasando por alto el perturbador comentario de la Cerda…-Sakura hizo una pausa para lanzarle una mirada de incredulidad a su mejor amiga-Tenten, dulce pequeña inocente Tenten, este verano te vas a follar a tantos tíos que en un mes ni siquiera te vas a acordar como era su cara. Es más, te apuesto que ni siquiera vas a recordar su nombre.

-¡Sakura!

-Yo misma me encargaré de que venga un negro y te folle tanto que tu cerebro...

-¡Ino!

Las ruidosas carcajadas de Sakura e Ino la sacaron de su estupor y Tenten no pudo evitar unirse a sus risas. Sus amigas eran ridículas, y daban casi tanta risa como la cara escandalizada de Hinata.

-¡Ustedes son terribles!-exclamó la morena, pero ella también empezó a sonreír.

-No te hundas en la depresión, Tenten-esta vez Sakura sonaba seria-Neji es un imbécil-_perdón Hinata_-y sinceramente tu mereces algo mejor. ¿Cuánto llevas enamorada de él? ¿Tres años? ¿Cuatro?

-Tres y medio.

-_Patético_.

-Cerda cállate. El punto es que llevas una eternidad enamorada de este tío y ya es hora de que sigas adelante. No puedes ir a la universidad con esa obsesión que tienes por él. Y definitivamente no vas a pasar nuestro primer verano juntas como estudiantes universitarias completamente legales, hundiéndote en autocompasión.

-¡Bien dicho, Frente! Este tiene que ser el mejor verano de nuestras vidas y ni siquiera Neji Hyuga y su metro ochenta de sensualidad pura nos lo va a arruinar.

-¿En serio, Ino? ¡¿En serio?!-exclamó Sakura.

-No vas a negar que Neji está bueno, ¡YO LE DARÍA DURO CONTRA EL MURO!

Y está nueva afirmación solo consiguió que sus amigas estallaran en nuevas risas.

Tenten suspiró y se enfocó en la carretera que se abría su paso. Sus amigas tenían razón, era hora de seguir adelante, abrir un nuevo capítulo en libro de la vida-_Dios eso sonaba tan cursi-_Tenía que seguir adelante, Neji era su pasado y no podía ir arrastrándolo por la vida entera. Era hora de deshacerse de sus sentimientos por él y no había mejor forma de hacerlo que con la ayuda de sus amigos.

El verano iba a ser el mejor de su vida.

Eso era una promesa.

. . . .

N/A:Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo y dejen sus comentarios. Actualizaré lo más pronto posible y les aseguro las actualizaciones serán regulares, aún no tengo un día en mente pero probablemente sea los viernes (:

Dejen sus opiniones, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, lo que sea. Y gracia por leer.


	2. less love more vodka

N/A: Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron y comentaron. Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Y solo déjenme decirles una cosa: ¡HINATA EBRIA ES MI HINATA FAVORITA! Creo que por el resto del fic, se mantendrá así. Y no, este fic no es NaruSaku, tal vez ponga una escena o dos pero no más. Este fic es NaruHina, así que no teman fans del NaruHina, porque es la única pareja fija que tengo hasta ahora. Muy bien ahora, sí, prosigan (:

Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes.

.

.

I want to show me how mad is your love

Come and attack me it's not gonna hurt

Fight me deny me if I fear when your close

Let's make love and listen death from above

.

.

-¡ESTOY HARTA!-exclamó Ino, con voz escandalosa, Sakura la miró ceñuda por el espejo retrovisor, pero la rubia ignoró la mirada de la pelirrosa y volvió a gritar. Llevaban más de 4 horas en la carretera sin detenerse y de verdad necesitaba estirar las piernas.

-Ino, cuando dices lo mismo cada cinco segundos, pierde su impacto-le informó Tenten con una sonrisa irónica, pero Ino no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de soportar el sarcasmo de su amiga, así que hizo un puchero-el que normalmente la sacaba de problemas-y miró a Sakura.

-¿Te callaras si nos detenemos?-le preguntó Sakura, sonaba molesta, pero Ino conocía muy bien a su mejor amiga y sabía que realmente no lo estaba.

-No, pero prometo dejar de quejarme cada dos minutos-respondió Ino-Lo haré cada cinco.

-Una oferta irresistible-declaró la pelirrosa, con una carcajada-Muy bien, nos detendremos en la próxima gasolinera, pueblo o restaurante que veamos.

-¡AL FIN!-grito Ino, recostándose en el asiento con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Tras criarse como la hija única de un importante empresario, Ino estaba acostumbrada a recibir todo lo que quería y que todos cedieran a su voluntad. Tal vez eso no era algo muy bueno, pero así había sido criado y todo era culpa de Inoichi Yamanaka. Y ahora sus amigas tenían que pagar el precio y soportarla.

Y las amaba por eso.

-Y Hinata-la llamó la rubia-Lo siento mucho cariño, pero debo cambiar tu música porque me deprime más que la vida amorosa de Tenten.

-¡Hey!-se quejó la castaña.

-¿Es cierto o no?

-Es cierto, pero aún así no es agradable ir por allí señalándomelo-exclamó Tenten con voz dolida, pero Ino la ignoró y conectó su iPod al equipo de sonido de Sakura. Si bien su auto, un Chevrolet Impala idéntico al de los hermanos Winchester, era del año de la pera, tenía un equipo de sonido alucinante. Sakura se había pasado más de medio año trabajando en Starbucks para comprarlo y había valido cada centavo.

La música electrónica lleno el auto y Sakura e Ino intercambiaron una sonrisa.

-¡Esto ya empieza a parecer un viaje de carretera!-exclamó Sakura, Ino le tuvo que dar la razón a su amiga. Era increíble como la música correcta podía hacer los momentos diez veces mejores.

A la vida realmente le hacía falta música de fondo.

Con las gafas puestas y disfrutando la brisa que le despeinaba el cabello, Ino se sintió libre por primera vez en meses. Desde que habían acabado la escuela, hacía casi un mes, se la había pasado revoloteando por Konoha buscando algo divertido que hacer, pero ya habían hecho todo lo que había por hacer en ese pequeño pueblo del mal y era hora de expandir los horizontes.

Por eso estaba allí, iba a disfrutar todo lo que el mundo tenía para ofrecer. Y lo haría con sus mejores amigas. Nada podía ser mejor que esto.

. . . .

-¿Han pensado que es lo primero que debemos hacer?

-Creí que íbamos a ir a Suna-respondió Hinata, mientras intentaba decidir si comprar una botella de vodka o ron. O al menos Sakura intentaba hacerlo, porque ella si se tomaba en serio esa clase de decisiones. A Ino no le importaba que compraran, porque al final todos tenían el mismo propósito: Emborracharlas.

-Me refiero a que es lo primero de la lista que van a hacer-le explicó Ino a su amiga.

-Yo sé lo que haré primero-exclamó Tenten, sus tres amigas la observaron con curiosidad y ella levantó un boleto de lotería.

-¿La lotería? ¿Piensas ganar eso?

-Porque no. Si gano la lotería ya no necesitaría ir a la universidad y en estos momentos estoy ideando todos los métodos para evitar pasar los siguientes cinco años encerrada en un aula de clases, quemándome las pestañas.

-Te entiendo-dijo Ino-Con un poco de suerte para el final de este viaje habré conseguido a un marido rico y no tendré que ir a la universidad. Y hablo en serio-agregó, al encontrarse con la mirada escéptica de la pelirrosa.

-Yo no las entiendo-agregó Sakura. Se había decidido por la botella de vodka, pero estaba observando la botella de ron con una expresión de tristeza, como si quisiera llevarse ambas. Cosa que probablemente quería-A mí tampoco me vuelve loca la idea de la universidad, pero sinceramente hay cosas peores que estudiar...como _trabajar_-Pronunció la palabra como si se tratara de una blasfemia y Tenten sonrió levemente-Al menos con la universidad pospones esa porquería.

-Lo dice la chica que tuvo un trabajo desde los 14-espetó la rubia.

-Ino, no vas a comparar organizar los papeles de Tsunade cada sábado por la mañana con operar cerebros.

-Un trabajo es un trabajo, Sakura.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Sakura-intervino Hinata suavemente. A pesar de ser amigas desde el jardín de infancia, Hinata no había perdido ese aire de timidez que tanto la caracterizaba-Estudiar y obtener un título no es lo más difícil, lo que viene después si lo es.

-Lo sé-declaró Tenten-A partir de ahora lo único que haremos con el resto de nuestras vidas será estudiar y trabajar; hasta que nos casemos y nos convirtamos en maquinas productoras de bebés; luego volveremos al trabajo o en caso contrario viviremos esclavizadas a nuestros hogares y a nuestros maridos; finalmente nos retiremos y solo nos quedará esperar el dulce alivio de la muerte. O en el caso contario trabajaremos por el resto de nuestras vidas, hasta morir solas y ser comidas por nuestros ocho gatos ya que nadie nos busco antes.

Su declaración recibió una mirada de confusión por parte de sus amigas.

-Eso fue lo más deprimente que he oído en mi vida, Tenten-exclamó Sakura-Y yo tengo que oír la vida de Shizune todos los sábados.

-Tú, mi virgen amiga, necesitas un trago-declaró Ino-Y uno muy fuerte, porque tenemos que sacarte de este ánimo si queremos pasarla bien.

-No sé porque sigues trayendo mi virginidad a colación en cada ocasión que tienes.

-Porque nada como un buen revolcón para levantar el espíritu-intervino Sakura, mientras le pegaba un codazo a Hinata, la cual se sonrojo-Y lo mismo va para ti, Hinabanina.

-¡BIEN DICHO, FRENTE!-exclamó Ino, sonriéndole a su mejor amiga.

-En realidad creo que debo cambiar alguno de los ítems de mi lista y poner: _Hacer que Hinata y Tenten pierdan su virginidad_-agrego Ino con una sonrisa pícara. Sakura estalló en carcajadas y muy pronto las otras tres se unieron a sus risas.

Ino era consciente que nunca obligarías sus amigas a acostarse con alguien, pero eso no evitaba que las fastidiara un poco con ese tema. O un montón, dependiendo de su ánimo.

-Muy bien creo que nos llevamos esto-declaró Sakura, levantando las dos botellas en sus manos. Ino asintió y empezó a sacar cuentas mentalmente. Sakura tenía el dinero que había ganado en los últimos años como asistenta de Tsunade y sirviendo café en Starbucks; más el dinero que sus padres le habían dado para no sentirse culpable por no haberla visitado por su cumpleaños. Hinata había conseguido una significativa cantidad de su padre, más su tarjeta de crédito para emergencias que usaban para todo menos emergencias. Su padre pensaba que estaba con Neji después de todo y él habría sido capaz de comprarle una isla con tal de mantenerla alejada de _sus amigas endemoniadas._ Tenten también contaba con el dinero que había ganado tras haber pasado más de un año haciendo de niñera e Ino le había sacado una jugosa cantidad a su padre con la excusa de que utilizaría el viaje de carreteras para chequear otras universidades. Lo cual era una mentira, pero él no tenía porque saberlo.

Así que dinero no les hacía falta, pero tampoco podían ir derrochándolo. Iban a tener que encontrar una forma de emborracharse sin gastar una fortuna. Y estaba bastante segura de que ninguna de sus amigas estaba dispuesta a vender un órgano. O robar un banco.

-¿Lista para irnos?-preguntó Sakura, una vez que salieron de la pequeña tienda.

-¡VAMOS!-grito Ino alegremente.

-Es tu turno de conducir, Tenten-Sakura le entregó las llaves, pero todas se percataron de lo mucho que le costaba decir esto. Sakura tenía una conexión espiritual muy poderosa con su carro-¡POR FAVOR NO LE HAGAS NADA!-agregó, con voz de pánico.

Tenten se limitó a sonreírle y sentarse en el asiento del conductor. Sakura parecía al borde de las lágrimas, así que Hinata le entregó la botella de vodka y la chica le dio un enorme sorbo.

-¿Mejor?-le preguntó tímidamente y Sakura le sonrió más tranquila.

Las tres se subieron al auto. Ino y Sakura en el asiento de atrás y Hinata en el asiento del copiloto.

-Pásame la botella, Hinata-exclamó Ino-¡_**ES HORA DE EMPEZAR ESTA FIESTA, PERRAS!**_

-¡HINATA TU TAMBIÉN!-agregó Sakura, devolviéndole la botella, una vez que Ino había tomado. La morena las contempló dudosa, pero finalmente asintió y le dio un sorbo a la botella.

-Tenten vas a tener que esperar hasta que lleguemos al hotel-agregó Ino.

-¡Pero eso no es justo!-se quejó la castaña, con un puchero.

-Lo siento linda, pero te toca ser el chofer designado-dijo Ino-Pero no te preocupes, no falta mucho. Según Sakura no podemos manejar de noche porque es muy peligroso y según mis cálculos solo faltan tres horas para llegar al hotel.

-¡TRES HORAS!-grito Tenten escandalizada.

-¡HEY YO MANEJE POR MÁS DE CUATRO HORAS SIN QUEJARME, ASI QUE NO HABLES!-grito Sakura alegremente, Tenten le dirigió una mirada asesina, pero encendió el carro sabiendo que no tenía caso discutir.

-Además, la última vez que salimos decidimos que tú ibas a ser el chofer designado, Tenten, y te emborrachaste de todas formas-agregó Hinata.

Había sido para la última fiesta que Karin había dado antes de irse a Otogakure con su familia a pasar el verano. Tenten había terminado vomitando en los floreros y por alguna razón había amanecido con un sombrero de vaquero en medio de la piscina de Karin.

Sakura tenía las fotos de recuerdo y estaba planeando enseñárselas a los hijos de Tenten.

-¡EXACTO!-exclamó Sakura-Hinata y yo tuvimos que arrastrar el culo de Ino hasta su casa, porque tú estabas como una cuba. Y como las dos estábamos borrachas la dejamos en la casa de Kiba, porque olvidamos en donde estaba su casa-narró Sakura, mientras ella y la morena intercambiaban una sonrisa secreta. Ninguna de las dos había contado todo lo que había pasado esa noche. Eso era algo entre ella, Hinata y Kiba. Y la hermana de Kiba y sus sexys amigos universitarios. Había sido una noche épica para ambas.

-Por cierto-agregó Ino, quien había estado ocupada bebiendo como para intervenir-¿Alguien ha hablado con Karin?

-Nos espera en Otogakure-dijo Hinata-Aparentemente se la está pasando horrible y quiere que pasemos un fin de semana por allá.

-Perfecto, lo pondré en el itinerario.

-¿Tenemos un itinerario?

-Estamos viajando con Sakura-maniática-controladora-a-tiempo-completo-Haruno, por supuesto que tenemos un itinerario-respondió Ino.

-Nunca he escuchado que se quejen de mis itinerarios y mis asombrosas habilidades como planeadora. Además, si no fuera por mí nuestros planes nunca tendrían éxito.

-Para tu información, _**YO**_soy la mente maestra de este grupo-interrumpió Ino, con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Puede que a ti se te ocurren las ideas, pero soy yo las que nos mantiene alejadas de la cárcel. Y de la prensa nacional-agregó la pelirrosa.

-…En realidad-dijo Hinata, quien jugueteaba con la botella de vodka y sus mejillas se habían empezado a sonrojar, muestra de que estaba empezando a marearse-_Yo soy la más sensata del grupo._ Sobre todo cuando ustedes están ebrias.

-Eso te lo puedo aceptar, Hinabanina-dijo Sakura con una carcajada-Si no fuera por ti, probablemente estaríamos en la cárcel. Y ni siquiera con mis súper habilidades de chantaje nos habrían sacado de allí.

Las risas de Hinata, Sakura y Tenten llenaron el auto.

Ino se llevó la botella de vodka a la boca y le dio un sorbo. Se moría por llegar a Suna e ir a la playa. Su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo a gritos un poco de luz solar y no había mejores playas que las de Suna. Eso era un hecho.

Pero por ahora, solo quería reír hasta que su estómago le doliera y tuviera ganas de orinar.

Quería disfrutar que estaba viva y en la compañía de sus personas favoritas del mundo.

. . . .

La habitación del hostal no tenía nada de espectacular. Para empezar solo tenía una cama, pero era lo suficientemente limpio y tenía baño propio, así que con eso bastaba. Sakura las había convencido de que no necesitaban cuatro camas si podían dormir en los sleepings. Estaba intentando ahorrar por todos los medios.

Ino, por supuesto, se había apropiado de la cama y tras una larguísima-e inútil-discusión con Tenten habían acordado que la rubia iba a tener que comprar todo lo que necesitaran cuando llegaran a Suna.

Ino había aceptado, aunque a regañadientes porque si había algo que la rubia odiaba-aunque nunca tanto como dormir en un sleeping-era hacer las compras.

En esos momentos, Tenten estaba en la ducha y Hinata había salido al pasillo a buscar alguna máquina expendedora. Según ella había visto una cuando habían llegado.

Sakura había preparado distintos tragos y el alcohol había disminuido significativamente; Ino sabía que su amiga tenía una fantasía en donde ella era bartender y dueña de su propio bar. ¿Y quién era ella para negarle sus fantasías a su mejor amiga?

Las dos ya estaban bastante mareadas, pero si había algo mejor que embriagarte, era hacerlo con tu mejor amiga. _(Y con hacerlo se refería a embriagarse, no a otra cosa)_

Ino y Sakura eran una sola. Una sola alma en dos cuerpos distintos. Si bien consideraba a Tenten y Hinata como sus mejores amigas, Ino tenía una conexión con la pelirrosa que iba más allá de todo lo racional. Ellas eran más que amigas, eran hermanas. Sakura era _su _persona. Y sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo. Y era por eso que a pesar de los litros de alcohol en sus venas, Sakura era capaz de leer a Ino mejor que a nadie.

-¿Me vas a decir porque propusiste este viaje de carretera?-le preguntó con voz suave. Las dos estaban echadas sobre la cama, observando el techo de la habitación dar vueltas-Y me refiero a la verdad, no a un excusa estúpida que le darías a alguien más.

-Sinceramente…-Ino hizo una pausa mientras lo consideraba. ¿Por qué rayos había propuesto el viaje de carreteras? Ir a Suna le habría bastado. O ir a cualquier otro lugar lejos de Konoha, en realidad-_No lo sé_.

Sakura la observó largamente. Observó a su mejor amiga, con su cara perfecta, su cabello rubio perfecto y sus ojos celestes perfectos; y no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de pena por ella. Porque Ino era perfecta físicamente y eran pocas las personas capaces de ver el cascarón vacío que realmente era. Eran pocos los que veían el desastre que realmente era; pero Sakura lo veía. Al principio no lo había hecho, al principio había envidiado su perfección; pero con el paso del tiempo había logrado profundizar en las capas con las que Ino se ocultaba.

E Ino la amaba por eso.

-Muy bien-dijo Sakura, se sentó y se sirvió un nuevo vaso de trago, Ino la imitó-Lo descubriremos. Descubriremos porque estas escapando. _O de quien._

_O a quien estoy buscando. _

Ino no pudo evitar pensar, mientras sentía como el alcohol le quemaba la garganta.

Sakura le sonrió dulcemente, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes, señal de que ya estaba hecha e Ino se rió de su mejor amiga.

-Iré a buscar a Hinata, se está demorando mucho-le dijo a la pelirrosa, la cual asintió lentamente, con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios

-¡TENTEN ESTOY YENDO A BUSCAR A HINATA, ASEGURATE QUE SAKURA NO SE SALGA DEL CUARTO!

-¡NO SOY UN MALDITO PERRO, CERDA!

-¡PUES PARACES UNO, FRENTE!

Las carcajadas de Ino se escucharon por todo el pasillo y Tenten se limitó a suspirar.

_¿Por qué sus amigas eran tan extrañas?_

_. . . . _

Hinata se tambaleo hasta la máquina expendedora.

Se moría por unas gomitas. O gomitas con vodka. Ummm, cualquiera de las dos sonaba bien.

Observó los dulces expuestos con una sonrisa tonta. Todo se sentía tan bien. Sentía un entumecimiento en sus piernas y brazos y la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero en el buen sentido. No había razones para estar triste cuando tomaba con sus amigas, especialmente porque todos los dulces se veían tan deliciosos.

-¡Rayos!-exclamó, cuando las monedas rodaron por el suelo. A Hinata le costaba enfocar la vista, pero estaba bastante segura que la mano que recogía las monedas no eran la suyas.

(OH POR DIOS LA ESTABAN ASALTANDO. Y LA IBAN A VIOLAR. IBA A PEDER SU VIRGINIDAD POR UN DESCONOCIDO EN MEDIO DE UN HOSTAL HORRIBLE. SU VIRGINIDAD QUE TANTO HABIA PROTEGIDO LA IBA A PERDER A MANOS DE UN HOMBRE ASQUEROSO)

-Ten se te cayó esto-le indicó el desconocido. Hinata intentó enfocar su vista. Tal vez era el alcohol y su vista borrosa, pero estaba bastante segura de que se trataba del chico más lindo que había visto en su vida.

Ahora perder su virginidad ya no le parecía tan malo.

¿Sería de mala educación preguntarle si podían hacerlo contra la máquina expendedora? ¿O su habitación estaba bien? Estaba bastante segura que Ino nunca cedería su cama, ni siquiera para que su amiga se acostara con el lindo, lindo rubio ante ella.

-¿Estás bien?

-Tienes ojos muy bonitos-fue todo lo que Hinata respondió.

Oh, mierda.

-¿Gracias?-el rubio la observó confundido por unos segundos. No era muy usual encontrar lindas chicas en hostales como este, mucho menos chicas lindas con la cara pegada contra el vidrio de las maquinas expendedoras.

Eso era un poco extraño.

-Tus ojos se parecen a los de mi amiga Ino. Pero los tuyos son más lindos.

-¿Eh?

Hinata se limitó a sonreírle y el muchacho la observó en silencio. Estaba ebria, esa era la única explicación. O drogada. O ambas. Pero por ahora se inclinaba por la primera opción.

-¿Cuál es tu habitación?-le pregunto.

-¡WOW! Eso es un poco apresurado pero es la 403-respondió ella, y el chico se sonrojó.

-¡HEY, ALEJA TUS GARRAS DE HINABANINA!-se escucho un grito que resonó por todo el pasillo y el chico se dio media vuelta. Parada frente a él, otra linda chica rubia lo observaba con ojos furiosos-¡MALDITO SEAS, APROVECHANDOTE DE UNA CHICA EBRIA!

Entonces había estado en lo cierto, la chica estaba ebria.

Por otro lado…

-¿Ehhh? Yo no le he hecho nada, solo le estaba preguntando cual era su habitación para llevarla.

-¡NO ME VENGAS! CONOZCO A LOS DE TU TIPO, SON UNOS APROVECHADOS, VEN A UNA CHICA LINDA Y LO PRIMERO QUE PIENSAN: ¡BIEN, LLEVARMELA A LA CAMA SERA MUCHO MÁS FACIL AHORA!-le espetó la chica rubia-¡SI TE VUELVO A VER TE JURO QUE TE ARRACARÉ LOS TESTICULOS Y ME HARÉ UN COLLAR CON ELLOS!

El chico rubio, demasiado asustado porque algo en su interior le advirtió que la chica hablaba en serio, se apartó de la morena.

-Vamos Hinabanina, las demás están preocupadas por ti.

-…Pero no compre mis gomitas-exclamó la morena con voz triste.

-Mañana compramos-dijo la rubia-Ahora ven conmigo.

-Adiós lindo-Hinata le sonrió, mientras se despedía de él. E Ino puso los ojos en blanco, porque sobria, Hinata penas podía hablar con un chico sin hiperventilar o desmayarse; pero ebria flirteaba más que ella. O al menos más que Tenten, porque nunca llegaría su nivel.

Ino arrastró a su amiga, pero al acercarse al chico rubio o pudo evitar detenerse. Había algo familiar en su rostro. Cabello rubio, ojos azules, piel bronceada, sonrisa tonta.

-¿Naruto Uzumaki?

El chico pegó un respingo al escuchar su nombre Ino se llevó una mano a la boca al ver la reacción del muchacho. No había duda, ese era Naruto, él era…

-… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

El ex novio de Sakura.

… Oh, iba a ser un verano muy interesante.

. . . .

N/A 2: ¡Y NARUTO APARECE! Ya aparecerán los demás personajes poco a poco, no teman mis queridos lectores.

Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios, críticas o quejas. Muchos, muchos besos.


	3. howl like a wolf

N/A: ¿He mencionado lo mucho que lamento no haber escrito últimamente? Si no lo he hecho, entonces lo digo ahora. Este capítulo me ha dado unos dolores de cabeza increíbles, pero estoy bastante feliz con el resultado. No tengo mucho que decir salvo agradecer a las personas que han leído y agradecer los comentarios, no tienen idea de lo feliz que me hacen.

. . . .

howl like a wolf

. . . .

-MALDITA SEA TENTEN, ¿DONDE ESTÁS? ¿Y DONDE ESTA MI ALCOHOLLLLL?

El grito de Sakura retumbó por todas los rincones del hostal y Tenten se detuvo para comprobar que el pasillo seguía desierto.

No había rastro de Sakura. Estaba a salvo, por ahora. Por otro lado el grito de Sakura era realmente impresionante, Tenten estaba bastante segura que se había escuchado en todo el hostal.

Estaba bastante segura que de haber otros huéspedes allí, las habrían botado de inmediato. _(Aunque el dueño no había parecido particularmente interesado en ellas a la hora de darles las llaves de la habitación. Es más, Hinata se había demorado más de 10 minutos en despertarlo y por varios angustiosos minutos-en los que Ino no había dejado de gritar-habían pensado que el pobre hombre estaba muerto)._

(¡OH POR DIOS, ESTABAN SOLAS EN ESE HOTEL, ASI ES COMO LAS PELICULAS DE TERROR COMIENZAN! ¡ES MÁS, LA QUE SE ALEJA DEL GRUPO SIEMPRE ES LA PRIMERA EN MORIR A MANOS DE UN ASESINO EN SERIE CON HACHA!)

Haciendo de lado su miedo irracional, Tenten continuó caminando.

Había sido tal su apuro al salir del cuarto que sus zapatos se habían quedado en el cuarto y ahora cada vez que daba un paso, un escalofrió le recorría la espalda. Afortunadamente Sakura ebria se distraía fácilmente, había bastado con mencionar casualmente que el hostal tenía jabones con forma de mariposa para que su mejor amiga corriera al baño a buscar dichos jabones. Ese par de minutos había bastado para que Tenten tomara la botella de ron que descansaba sobre la cama y echara a correr.

Ino y Hinata aún no habían vuelto y tenía que aprovechar su desaparición, una vez que ellas volvieran, robar el alcohol se convertiría en tarea imposible.

Normalmente no llegaba a esta clase de extremos para embriagarse, pero esta era una situación especial.

En primer lugar porque el trago se estaba acabando _y recién iban en su primer día de viaje. ¡¿Qué carajos pasaba con sus amigas, alguien tenía que llevarlas a Alcohólicos Anónimos?!_ Y segundo porque: ¡_Maldita sea, yo también quiero embriagarme, no quiero seguir siendo la mamá osa del grupo!_

Porque ese siempre había sido su lugar en el grupo: _mamá osa. _Puede que Hinata fuera la más cuerda y Sakura la más inteligente; pero Tenten era la mayor y en ella recaía la salud de sus otras tres amigas. O al menos ella se sentía así, responsable de las estupideces que esas tres hicieran. Sabía que a veces las acciones de Ino estaban fuera de su control y ella no podía decirle con quien irse o no a la cama. Tampoco podía evitar que Sakura se embriagara tanto que perdiera el conocimiento, pero al menos Era consciente que no siempre era la más responsable, pero cuando podía intentarlo. Y cuando no lo lograba, estaba allí para sostenerles el cabello mientras vomitaban sus tripas a la mañana siguiente. O para recogerlas si habían quedado varadas en algún lugar desconocido, sin dinero en el bolsillo porque lo habían gastado todo en alcohol.

Cuando sus amigas realmente la necesitaban, ella estaba allí. O intentaba estar allí, a veces la intención es lo que cuenta.

Por eso había robado la última botella de alcohol, quería tomar y olvidarse del peso en su consciencia que la obligaba a mantenerse sobria para poder proteger a las demás.

Además mientras más alcohol tomara ella, menos tomaban las demás. Les estaba haciendo un favor.

_Bah, ya están mayorcitas-_pensó, sentándose en medio del pasillo y abriendo la botella.

-_Un brindis por mí-_canturreó, mientras disfrutaba del silencio.

Un momento… ¿silencio?

Unos segundos atrás los gritos de Sakura le habían estado perforando los tímpanos y repentinamente el hotel había quedado en un silencio súbito.

_(OH POR DIOS UN ASESINO EN SERIE CON HACHA HABÍA MATADO A SAKURA. MIERDA, ¿AHORA QUE LE IBA DECIR A TSUNADE? MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA). _

Tenten echó a correr por el pasillo, trastabillando un par de veces porque no podía ver gracias a la oscuridad del pasillo.

-¡SUELTA A SAKURA, HIJO DE PUTA, TENGO UNA BOTELLA DE RON Y NO DUDARE EN USARLA!-chilló a todo pulmón. Le dio una patada a la puerta y entró blandiendo su botella como si fuera una espada.

Sin embargo en la habitación no había un asesino con hacha, o al menos no tenía un hacha, lo de asesino aún no había sido comprobado.

En realidad el asesino era un lindo muchacho rubio, que la observaba con enormes ojos azules llenos de incredulidad y un poquito de miedo. Sakura estaba sentada en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y una sonrisa extremadamente tierna en sus labios.

Tenten mantuvo el arma en el aire, interponiéndose entre su adorable amiga y el chico rubio.

-SI QUIERES MATAR A SAKURA DEBERÁS PASAR POR ENCIMA DE MI CADÁVER EN PRIMER LUGAR-le gritó, el chico rubio retrocedió asustado y Tenten esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Esas clases de karate habían valido hasta el último centavo.

-¡TENTEN TRAJISTE DE VUELTA EL RON!- la interrumpió el chillido de la pelirrosa, cuyos ojos brillaban amorosos-¡ERES MI PERSONA FAVORITA EN EL MUNDO OTRA VEZ!

Tenten la observó confundida, mientras que Sakura solo extendía sus manos hacía la botella con una expresión ansiosa.

-Eh, ¿Sakura te encuentras bien?

Tenten se acercó a su amiga y la examinó exhaustivamente. Ojos verdes, cabello rosa desordenado y dulce sonrisa. Estaba tal y como la había dejado. Cuatro extremidades, 5 dedos en cada mano y no había rastro de sangre en su ropa. Estaba intacta, por ahora.

El chico rubio por otro lado se movía por la habitación, llamando la atención de la castaña. Nuevamente la chica levantó su botella de ron y la blandió en su dirección.

-¿QUIÉN ERES Y QUE INTENTABAS HACERLE A SAKURA-CHAN, PERVERTIDO?

-Ne, ne-Sakura le tomó la mano a Tenten haciendo que bajara la botella y ésta se volvió para mirarla-¿Tú también lo ves?

-¿EH?-Olas de confusión se apoderaron de su mente. _¿Qué?_

_¿Cuánto había tomado exactamente? ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

_-_A Naruto-explicó la pelirrosa-¿Tú también lo ves?

-…Sí, yo también lo veo Sakura-respondió, tras un par de segundos. Sakura asintió solemnemente, mientras fruncía su frente en señal de concentración. Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en el chico, analizándolo atentamente.

-Genial-susurró la chica, mientras una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa iluminaba su rostro. La mente de Sakura era un verdadero misterio y en algunos momentos Tenten estaba dispuesta a vender uno de sus riñones para saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amiga-…En ese caso, Ten-chan te presento a Naruto, él fue el que me quitó mi virginidad y luego me botó cuando el verano terminó-No había una inflexión en su voz. Sakura lo decía como quien menciona el clima o en qué mes estaban-… ¿Te acuerdas que te conté de él?-prosiguió, mientras la castaña fruncía el ceño, desconcertada-Naruto ella es mi mejor amiga, Tenten.

El rostro del rubio era la envidia de cualquier tomate y Tenten sintió como su cuerpo se iba calentando. Tal vez producto del alcohol, la rabia o ambos. Sabía muy bien quien era, Sakura les había hablado bastante de él y todas sabían lo que ese pequeño bastardo le había hecho.

Ella había jurado romperle las bolas si alguna vez se lo encontraba.

_(NADIE LASTIMABA A SAKURA HARUNO Y VIVÍA PARA CONTARLO. SAKURA ERA SU MEJOR AMIGA Y SI ALGUIEN LE ROMPÍA EL CORAZÓN MERECÍA SER DESMEMBRADO)._

Así que por un lado estaba sumida en la rabia, pero una pequeña parte de su cerebro no podía evitar preguntarse: ¿Qué rayos hacía el ex novio de Sakura en este lugar? ¿Y cómo rayos había llegado a su habitac**i**ón?

Entonces lo comprendió, solo existía una retorcida mente capaz de maquinar una situación como esta.

-¡BARBIE!-chilló la castaña imperiosamente, llamando a Ino con el apodo que le había dado desde que habían entrado a la secundaria y la rubia se había ido asemejando a la muñeca cada día más-¡BARBIE, TRAE TU RUBIO TRASERO PARA ACÁ!

Solo Ino Yamanaka y su mente diabólica podían estar detrás de un plan como éste. Estaba tan claro como el agua.

-¡_MIERDA YO NO VOY A SER PARTE DE UN MALDITO RITUAL DE CASTRACIÓ_N! ¡ESO NO ESTA EN LA LISTA!-chilló y un par de segundos después, la rubia entró a la habitación con una expresión enfurruñada. Hinata la seguía de cerca, con una sonrisa boba.

-¡CARAJO TENTEN, LO ARRUINAS TODO!-espetó la rubia y nuevamente Naruto se estremeció. Tenten estaba segura que el pobre chico estaba ideando una forma de escapar sin perder sus genitales esa noche. Ja, si realmente creía que lo iba a lograr estaba muy equivocado-_**TENEMOS QUE HACER PAGAR A ESTE BASTARDO. NADIE DEJA A MI MEJOR AMIGA Y MUCHO MENOS UN IMBECIL COMO ESTE. ES HORA DE QUE APRENDA SU LECCIÓN.**_

-¡INO, TE HE DICHO EN REPETIDAS OCASIONES QUE NO PUEDES IR CASTRANDO A LOS HOMBRES PORQUE SE TE DA LA REVERANDA GANA!-Ino soltó un bufido, no habían tenido esta conversación un millón de veces. Solo cuatro… o cinco como máximo.

-¡PERO ESTA VEZ TENGO UNA RAZON!-se quejó la rubia e hizo un puchero que normalmente la ayudaba a salirse con la suya, pero con Tenten no surtía efecto. Las dos se sumieron en un duelo de miradas, mientras Sakura levantaba la botella de ron y se servía un nuevo trago. Hinata se apresuró a imitar a su amiga y las dos se sentaron en la cama para observar la pelea entre la rubia y la castaña.

-¡POR AL AMOR DE DIOS, TENTEN DEJA DE ARRUINAR TODOS MIS PLANES!

-¡LO HARE CUANDO DEJES DE PENSAR EN FORMAS DE HACERNOS ACABAR EN LA CARCEL, CARAJO! ¡NO PIENSO PASAR MI VERANO EN LA CARCEL, ZORRA DEMENTE!

-¡OH, VAS A CAER, PUTA BARATA!

Iba a ser una larga noche.

. . . .

Sasuke Uchiha era el peor amigo del mundo, eso era un hecho y Naruto siempre lo había sabido. Es más, cuando llegara a Suna iba a mandar a hacer volantes y placas diciéndolo.

Sin embargo, esa tarde se había superado a sí mismo. ¿Qué clase de maniático te bota de su auto por cambiar la estación de radio? Ok, tal vez no era la primera advertencia que recibía. Y tal vez llenar de ramen el asiento trasero a pesar de la regla que decía _Nada de comida en el auto _había sido una ofensa directa a ésta, pero aun así, Sasuke estaba exagerando tal y como siempre hacia.

Más tarde le dejaría un mensaje diciéndoselo.

(**ESPERO QUE ESTÉS FELIZ, BASTARDO, ESTOY EN EL PEOR HOSTAL DEL MUNDO Y MIS COMPAÑEROS DE CUARTO SON UNAS RATAS. ¡¿Y TU SABES LO MUCHO QUE ODIO LAS RATAS?! ¡HAS VOLVIDADO EL INCIDENTE DE 4TO GRADO! ¡Y SAKURA-CHAN Y SUS AMIGAS ESTÁN AQUÍ Y QUIEREN CASTRARME! ¡ME GUSTAN MIS PELOTAS DONDE ESTÁN, SASUKE! ¡MAS TE VALE QUE ESTÉS VINIENDO A RECOGERME AHORA MISMO O PUEDES OLVIDARTE DE MI AMISTAD!)**

Pero ahora su atención estaba centrada en su exnovia.

Sakura-chan estaba ebria. No era la primera vez que la veía en ese estado, pero no por eso era menos divertido.

Sus amigas se estaban escondiendo en el baño en un patético intento de darles privacidad. A pesar del hecho que el cuarto era del tamaño de un armario y podía escucharlas perfectamente cuchichear a través de la puerta.

Su relación con Sakura había terminado 2 años atrás y estaba bastante seguro que cualquier sentimiento hacia ella había desaparecido, así que no sabía lo que sus amigas esperaban con este encuentro. ¿Una disculpa? ¿Una proclamación de amor eterno? ¿Una noche de sexo desenfrenado?

Esa última sonaba particularmente atrayente.

-Deja de pensar en cochinadas, pervertido-le espetó Sakura, con un golpe en el estómago y Naruto sonrió. A pesar del tiempo, la chica seguía conociéndolo tan bien como siempre-Si piensas que voy a abrir mis piernas para ti, estás muy equivocado. Yo no tropiezo con la misma piedra dos veces… Y sí, en este caso la piedra es una metáfora de tu pene.

Naruto tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no ahogarse con su propia saliva mientras estallaba en carcajadas.

_Oh, como la había echado de menos. _

-**¡MUY BIEN, HE ESCUCHADO LA PALABRA PENE Y SI CREES QUE TE PUEDES TIRAR A MI MEJOR AMIGA PORQUE ESTÁ EBRIA, ESTÁS MUY EQUIVOCADO!**

**-¡**INO CIERRA LA BOCA!-le grito Tenten desde la puerta del baño.

-¡NO ME VOY A CALLAR, ESTE DESGRACIADO CREE QUE PUEDE APROVECHARSE DE MI MEJOR AMIGA!

-¡MALDITA SEA INO, DEJA DE GRITAR COMO UNA PERRA PSICOPATA!

-¡A QUIEN LLAMAS PERRA PSICOPATA, ZORRA REPRIMIDA!

-¡¿POR QUÉ TODAS ESTÁN GRITANDO?!-Hinata salió del baño, completamente confundida. Sus ojos grises se dirigieron a sus escandalosas amigas, luego a la pelirrosa sobre la cama y finalmente a Naruto, quien observaba el intercambio entre las dos chicas divertido.

-Por sus sentimientos lésbicos reprimidos, Hinata-le explicó la pelirrosa-Un día de estos la tensión sexual entre ellas va a explotar y dejaran de negar que están enamoradas. Y finalmente el mundo estará en paz y el equilibrio en el universo volverá.

Sakura se ganó las miradas furiosas de Tenten e Ino y la morena se rio.

-¿Podemos seguir tomando?-agregó inocentemente la pelirrosa al ver que sus amigas se habían calmado.

Hinata asintió fervientemente y se lanzó sobre la cama, cayendo al lado de la pelirrosa. Tenten e Ino intercambiaron una mirada, las dos sonrieron al mismo tiempo y se sentaron sobre la alfombra. Naruto las observó desde el escritorio, con curiosidad.

Cuando él y Sakura salían, había escuchado todo sobre estas tres. Ino era tal y como Sakura la había descrito. Una Barbie tamaño real, dramática, ruidosa y fieramente protectora de sus amigas. Una parte-muy, muy pequeña-había estado celoso de lo mucho que Sakura parecía querer a la rubia y por lo que había visto el sentimiento era mutuo. Tenten también se asemejaba mucho a la imagen mental que tenía de ella. La mamá oso del grupo, la más sensata. Sakura había pasado más de 20 minutos hablando de lo genial que era Tenten.

Hinata parecía ser la única que difería de la descripción que Sakura le había dado. Físicamente parecía una princesa de cuento de hadas, con su cabello oscuro y sus grandes y profundos ojos grises. Era extremadamente bonita, de eso no había duda, pero había algo más en ella. Algo especial que la diferenciaba de todas las chicas que él había conocido.

Hinata no era como Tenten, Ino o la misma Sakura, era mucho más tímida, más inocente. La pelirrosa le había mencionado que Hinata era la cosa más linda del planeta y que rara vez era capaz de pronunciar más de una palabra sin tartamudear. La descripción era bastante acertada, excepto la parte del tartamudeo aunque una parte de su cerebro sabía que se debía a la cantidad de alcohol ingerido. Pero aun así, sentía que la descripción que Sakura le había dado quedada corta en comparación a la chica.

Por supuesto jamás intentaría algo con ella. Era la mejor amiga de Sakura por al amor de Dios.

-¡NARUTO, VEN A TOMAR CON NOSOTRAS!-el grito de Ino, lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y levantó la vista de inmediato. Las cuatro se habían sentado sobre la alfombra y se pasaban la botella de ron.

El chico hizo lo que le ordenaban e inmediatamente recibió la botella. Sus ojos azules recorrieron el círculo de chicas y sonrió. El universo tenía una forma curiosa de actuar.

¿Quién habría imaginado que su noche iba a terminar así?

Un par de horas atrás había llegado a ese hostal de mala muerte tras haber caminado por casi tres horas, maldiciendo a su mejor amigo y deseándole una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Ahora estaba en la habitación de su ex novia y sus mejores amigas, bebiendo ron y riéndose a carcajadas. Todo gracias a que Sasuke era un maldito maniático.

Pero eso no significaba que ya no estaba molesto con él. ¡SEGUÍA MUY MOLESTO!

-¿Shot?-Tenten le entregó la botella de ron, con ojos marrones rebosantes de curiosidad.

-_SHOT, SHOT, SHOT, SHOT_-chillaron ellas al unísono y el chico las obedeció.

Muy pronto el ron empezó a circular y su odio hacía Sasuke se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco.

-…Y entonces Sasuke le dijo: _Chúpame la pinga _y este chico le dice: _Está bien, pero solo porque eres bonito. _¡Y ESTE CHICO RANDOM LE BAJO EL CIERRE DEL PANTALÓN! No creo haber escuchado gritar a Sasuke tan fuerte como ese día.

Ok, tal vez aún estaba un poco resentido.

Las chicas se echaron a reír a carcajadas y el rubio sonrió satisfecho.

El aura homicida que había percibido cuando había llegado a la habitación había desaparecido casi por completo.

-…Y Naruto, ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?-preguntó Sakura genuinamente curiosa una vez que la risa se hubo extinguido. Porque… _¿Cómo rayos habían terminado en el mismo hostal?_

-Oh, estaba en camino a Suna cuando mi mejor amigo decidió ser un maniático y botarme de su carro por ensuciar su asiento con ramen…-Naruto se detuvo y miró a su alrededor_-¿Chicas, porque sonríen así?_

. . . .

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?-Sakura levantó la vista y se encontró con los preciosos ojos azules de Naruto.

_Oh, como había echado de menos esa mirada inocente. _

-No gracias-dijo, mientras cerraba la maletera y se aseguraba que su auto mantuviera sus perfectas condiciones. Sammy era su bebé y era capaz de prostituirse con tal de mantenerlo exactamente como estaba.

Había estado en contra de usar su auto para hacer el viaje de carreteras, pero su otra opción era dejarlo al cuidado de Tsunade y sinceramente era más seguro llevarlo con ella a que se quedara con su tía alcohólica.

-Eh, Sakura-El chico la llamó indeciso. Naruto siempre se ruborizaba y adquiría la apariencia de un tomate particularmente maduro. Siempre le había parecido adorable, pero ella sabía lo mucho que el chico detestaba esta característica suya. Por eso tuvo que hacer muchos esfuerzos para contener su sonrisa al ver el color de las mejillas del rubio-¿Estás segura de esto?

Sabía muy bien a que se refería. Por un lado temía que las cosas fueran incomodas dada la historia entre ambos. Además, quería evitar que ella fuera a desarrollar algún sentimiento hacia él o que la atracción-ya olvidada-reapareciera gracias al tiempo que iban a pasar juntos.

_Por favor…había más posibilidades de que ella vendiera a Sammy antes que volver a enamorarse de Naruto Uzumaki. _

Si es que lo que ella había sentido había sido amor en primer lugar.

Naruto Uzumaki era un Ken tamaño real. Tenía ese cabello rubio dorado, ojos azul turquesa, y la piel bronceada por las largas horas que pasaba bajo el sol (SIEMPRE HABÍA ENVIDIADO SU PIEL, ¿POR QUE ELLA NO PODIA TENER UN BRONCEADO TAN PERFECTO?). Era perfecto, sexy y mayor que ella. Por eso se había sentido tan fascinada al conocerlo.

Por supuesto su fascinación había terminado allí, había bastado con que el chico abriera la boca y toda la ilusión había desaparecido.

Sin embargo Naruto seguía siendo bastante sexy y divertido y amable. Había sido la distracción perfecta para un verano lejos de casa. La historia perfecta para contarle a sus amigas y hacerlas llorar de la envidia.

Sakura tenía serias dudas acerca de la profundidad de sus sentimientos hacia Naruto. Por un lado había actuado dolida porque le había dolido separarse de él. LE HABÍA DADO SU VIRGINIDAD POR EL AMOR DEL CIELO. Pero el dolor que había sentido al verlo irse era el mismo que había sentido cuando Ino se iba de campamento con su padre o cuando Tsunade debía marcharse de viaje. Y estaba bastante segura que no estaba enamorada de Ino o de Tsunade.

Una parte de ella sabía que nunca había estado enamorada de Naruto. O al menos eso esperaba, porque si era así como al amor se sentía entonces los libros le habían mentido descaradamente.

Sin embargo una parte de ella le aterrorizaba pensar que ni siquiera teniendo sexo con un chico y habiéndole dado una parte tan importante de sí misma, había logrado sentir una verdadera conexión con él. Nunca se había atrevido a expresar estos miedos en voz alta, salvo a Ino, quien había intentado animarla, pero no podía evitar pensar que había algo malo en ella.

Tenía 18 años y nunca se había enamorado.

Tal vez parecía una estupidez preocuparse por algo tan insignificante como eso, pero, ¿qué pasaba si nunca se enamoraba de nadie?

-¿Sakura?-La voz de Naruto la devolvió a la realidad y la chica le sonrió brillantemente-¿Está todo bien?

-Claro que sí, tonto-le dijo, sin perder la sonrisa. Obviamente no lo había convencido, pero el chico parecía entender que no importaba lo mucho que insistiera, ella no pensaba decirle lo que pasaba por su mente.

-…Entonces, ¿está bien que vaya con ustedes?-preguntó.

-Por supuesto que está bien, idiota-le dijo-Pero si piensas que te voy a dejar comer en mi auto estás muy equivocado. Si veo una sola mancha en mi asiento de cuero Naruto, te juro que dejaré que Ino te castre y yo la ayudaré.

Naruto le sonrió y se subió al auto. Muy pronto, Ino, Hinata y Tenten también estaban listas y se habían subido al auto.

Era cuestión de horas para llegar a Suna y sinceramente ya quería llegar y empezar a tachar ítems de su lista.

-Sakura, piensas manejar o no-le espetó Tenten y la chica hizo un puchero. Tenten con resaca era su versión menos favorita de Tenten. Ella era la única de sus amigas que realmente sabía lo que era una resaca. Tanto Sakura como Ino, poseían un rápido metabolismo y a parte del ocasional dolor de cabeza o la sed, sus noches de borrachera no les traían ninguna consecuencia. Tal vez por eso las dos eran unas bebedoras compulsivas.

Hinata era un caso totalmente distinto; había pasado las últimas dos horas vomitando sus tripas, por eso se habían demorado tanto en partir. Pero ahora estaba fresca como una lechuga, sentada al lado de Naruto, observando la carretera con una expresión de calma.

Su frente se frunció al darse cuenta que Naruto tenía sus ojos clavados en el miembro más inocente del grupo. Tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas o estaba siendo paranoica, pero había visto esa mirada antes. Naruto solía mirarla de esa misma forma. Lo último que quería era ver a Hinata salir lastimada, si había alguien que no lo merecía, era su mejor amiga.

(ESO SI QUE NO. SI ESE RUBIO IDIOTA PENSABA QUE ELLA LE IBA A PERMITIR PONER SUS GARRAS SOBRE HINATA ESTABA MUY EQUIVOCADO. HINABANINA ERA EL ÚNICO MIEMBRO DEL GRUPO CON VERDADERAS OPORTUNIDADES DE SALIR SIN MAYORES TRAUMAS EMOCIONALES Y NO IBA A PERMITIR QUE UN RUBIO TEÑIDO LO ARRUINARA TODO. TENDRÍA QUE PASAR SOBRE SU CADÁVER).

-¡SAKURA!-le grito Tenten, dándole un codazo en el estomago para llamar su atención. Sakura le echó una mirada cargada de veneno, pero encendió el carro. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en formas de hacerle entender a Naruto que Hinata estaba muy, muy, muyyyyyy por encima de su liga.

-¡AGARRENSE ZORRAS!-grito Sakura, mientras arrancaba el auto y pisaba el acelerador. Ino y Naruto chillaron emocionados, o asustados, o una combinación de ambos. Tenten los observó con odio, mientras se masajeaba las sienes y Hinata se mantenía silenciosa a un costado-¡NOS VAMOS A SUNA!

. . .

N/A: Realmente quería llegar a las 4000 palabras, pero preferí dejar la llegada a Suna en el próximo capítulo, al igual que la aparición de Sasuke y algunos otros personajes. ¿Qué les parece el SasuSaku como pareja o el Gaasaku? Aún no lo tengo muy claro, pero espero que alguien me diga lo que piensa de estas parejas en su review.


End file.
